


you waited

by indiffrntnewt



Series: my newtmas oneshots [11]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, newt is dead, the summary says it all tbh, thomas goes to the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiffrntnewt/pseuds/indiffrntnewt
Summary: ["you waited" "of course" but it's newt and thomas when thomas dies and goes to the afterlife]wrote this on twitter (@merdwx) for my moots and thought i'd post it here as well
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: my newtmas oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	you waited

When Thomas opens his eyes, he's no longer in his hut in the Safe Haven. He doesn't move for a few seconds, waiting for the familiar feeling of fear to come. 

It doesn't come. 

A strange sense of deja vu washes over him as he gets up and tries to figure out his surroundings. A big, white room, with a black door right in front of him. As far as he can see, there's not a single light in the entire room, but it's still incredibly bright inside. 

Thomas stares at the door, thinking hard for all of two seconds. His curiosity takes over, as usual, and he slowly walks forward, grabbing the metal handle. To his surprise, it isn't cold. 

He hesitates for a moment before opening the door.

The room disappears around him when he steps forward into a sunny grass field. He turns around slowly, taking it all in, and then his eyes fall on someone watching him. He knows who it is before the boy limps his way over to him, still in his teenage form.

When Newt reaches him, he doesn't say a word. 

The boy holds out his hand, a small smile on his face. "You ready?"

Thomas feels tears burn behind his eyes as he speaks up in a hoarse whisper. 

"You waited."

Newt steps forward, taking his hand. 

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> if you cry over newtmas every day follow me on twitter @merdwx :)


End file.
